Mood Music
by MidnightBlue88
Summary: Andy and Allison make out, and Bender screws everything up, as usual. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I think everyone knows by now that I don't own the Breakfast Club.  
**Summary: **Andy and Allison make out, and then Bender screws everything up, as usual. One-shot.  
**Rating: **T for adult situations, non-graphic sexuality (i.e. making out), and talk of sex.  
**A/N: **This is pretty much just Andy/Allison mushiness, with a little bit of humor thrown in to curb the disgusting sweetness. Hopefully it won't cause nausea or vomiting, but I really can't promise anything.

**

* * *

**

Mood Music

* * *

Andy Clark was a good kisser.

Allison knew it was true, even if she also knew that she wasn't a very good judge of these kinds of things. She'd never had a boyfriend before Andy, and the only boy she'd ever kissed was Jason Northam, a skinny redheaded boy in her kindergarten class. After it happened, Jason spit on the ground, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and started screaming that Allison's lips tasted like slime. The next day, Allison poured a cup full of real slime into Jason's shoes during naptime.

Needless to say, she wasn't very popular with the boys from that point forward.

Until Andy. Andy didn't think her lips tasted like slime, or at least he'd never mentioned anything about it. In fact, Andy seemed to _like_ kissing Allison, even though she was pretty sure that she wasn't very good at it since she'd never had any real experience. In the interest of maintaining a secret-free relationship, Andy had told her a little bit about the girls he'd dated before, and she knew that many of them were very experienced. Allison always worried that she was doing something wrong--something _they_ wouldn't do--but Andy was patient, and he always let her set the pace whenever they started anything.

Like right now. They were in Allison's room, making out on her bed. They had the stereo on--Led Zepplin's _Stairway to Heaven_, which was Andy's choice, surprisingly enough. Bender had loaned it to him, promising that it was the best make-out song ever made, probably because it was so long, timing out at just over eight minutes. There were other songs on the tape, too, which they were finding out. Mostly classic rock anthems, though not entirely. It was a pretty good mix.

But Allison wasn't really paying attention to the music just then. She and Andy were lying on her bed, and Andy was propped up on his elbows, leaning over her. He had one hand tangled in her hair, and she had both hands at his waist, and he was kissing her slowly, the way she really liked him to.

Not that she didn't like those other kisses…because she _definitely_ did. There were times when she would look at him and he would look at her, and suddenly their mouths would come together, hot and insistent, like they hadn't touched each other in days. Once, it happened in the school library when they were supposed to be researching their oral presentation on Augustus Caesar. They'd actually knocked over an entire bookcase, which of course alerted the librarian, along with about thirty of their classmates, to the true nature of their activities.

If Andrew Clark hadn't been a legend before, he certainly became one on that day.

"Allison."

Allison's eyes fluttered open, and her hands tightened around Andy's waist. "Hmmm?" she murmured, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"Nothing," he whispered against her mouth. "I was just…"

He didn't finish his thought. His fingers brushed against her earlobe, then the curve of her neck, and he cupped his hand against her throat. Allison imagined that he could feel her heartbeat against the palm of his hand, and this only caused her pulse to race faster. She ran her hand along his lower back, feeling the heat of his skin through the thin material of his t-shirt. Andy kissed her again, agonizingly slow, and Allison's stomach was flooded with warmth.

After months of dating, there was still one thing that Andy and Allison had never done. Andy was tactful enough not to mention it unless she brought it up first, but she knew that he wanted to do it. Allison wanted to do it, too, but there were so many things getting in her way, like fear. Fear that it was going to hurt, or that she wouldn't be any good at it and Andy would be disappointed. Mostly, though, she was afraid of being vulnerable and opening herself up in that way. She trusted Andy, but…

Allison pulled away slightly. "I love you," she whispered breathlessly.

Andy smiled. "I love you, too," he told her, leaning forward to kiss her again.

Allison let him kiss her once before she pulled away again. Andy frowned slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Allison paused uncertainly. Andy was looking down at her, brow furrowed in concern, cheeks flushed. She took an unsteady breath. "I…"

Andy pulled back slightly. "What? Are you okay?"

Allison took another breath. She could feel the weight of his body against hers, could feel his arms wrapped around her shoulders. But there was fear, too, gnawing at the pit of her stomach. "Never mind," she said quickly. "It was nothing."

Andy hesitated, probably knowing that she was lying. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped suddenly and sat up a little bit straighter, turning to look over his shoulder. "What the…"

Allison, who had been so distracted by her emotional turmoil that she'd completely forgotten about the stereo, stopped to listen. After a few seconds, she recognized the song.

It was Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get It On'.

Allison let out a squeaky, high-pitched giggle, but Andy was less amused. He hauled himself up off of the bed and went over to the stereo to turn it off.

"Bender, you asshole," he muttered. He took the tape out of the tape deck, then started rummaging around on top of Allison's dresser, looking for the case. When he didn't find it, he sighed and stuffed the tape into the pocket of his letter jacket, which was draped over her desk chair.

But Allison wasn't really paying attention to the tape anymore. The laughter died in her throat, and suddenly all she could see was Andy. He was still muttering under his breath, something about beating up Bender the next time he saw him. His t-shirt was slightly rumpled, and there was a piece of light brown hair sticking up on his head. Allison felt a wave of affection roll over her, along with something else.

"Hey, Sporto."

Andy glanced up, still distracted by his plans. "Yeah?"

Allison sat up on the bed, her eyes never leaving his. Her stomach had tightened up again, but this time it was for a different reason. "Put the tape back in," she told him.

Andy scoffed. "Why?"

Allison felt a twinge of fear, but she ignored it. "Because I want to listen to that song."

Andy paused, eyes narrowed in her direction. "Why?" he asked again, quieter this time.

Allison felt something like joy bubbling in her throat, and she offered him a toothy grin. "Because I want to," she said mysteriously.

After a moment, Andy's frown disappeared, and his mouth curled into a sly smile. "Oh, really?"

Allison nodded. "Yeah, I do." And it was the truth.

The next day, Andy bought Bender lunch.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Thank you. : ) 


End file.
